Situaciones
by Jauca97
Summary: Colección de shots sin relación entre si. (Ejercicio auto-impuesto para salir del hiatus)
1. Malteada

_Malteada_

_Palabra por: __**Carmelita Mendoza**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

一 Ya te digo Garu. Me han hablado maravillas de este lugar. ¿No te parece genial tener un lugar tan delicioso y tan genial? ─ parloteaba Abyo mientras él y Garu iban caminando hacia el nuevo local en Sooga.

Era algo así como una refresqueria. Vendían nieves, pasteles, malteadas y una variedad de postres y dulces de todo el mundo. Poco a poco el lugar comenzó a ganar fama, y en cuanto el artista marcial escuchó los comentarios positivos de algunos de sus conocidos decidió ir a comprobarlo por sí mismo. Claro, en compañía de su mejor e inseparable callado mejor amigo.

─ Honestamente no se porque no había venido antes. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ─ continuaba Abyo con su conversación, si es que se le podia decir asi ya que su interlocutor no aportaba nada más que gruñidos y ojos torcidos. Y es que cuando Abyo apareció muy temprano en la puerta de su casa para decirle seriamente que lo acompañara a hacer algo muy importante, Garu se imaginó alguna misión o tarea de _verdad_ importante. Tal vez Bruce necesitaba ayuda para atrapar algún delincuente, o los chefs iban a encargarles algo de suma importancia. ¡O incluso el Maestro Soo!

Pero nunca se imaginó que ese algo muy "importante", era ir a probar una refresqueria. Cuando Abyo se lo dijo, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Pero Abyo le insistió demasiado, y aunque Garu nunca lo diría en voz alta aunque pudiera, tenia un punto blando por el. Por algo seguian siendo mejores amigos a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de que Abyo fuera tan irritable en ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron al local, Abyo se apresuro a entrar dejandolo atras. Garu lo siguió a su propio caso, pensando preocupado que el artista marcial todavía ni siquiera consumía todo ese azúcar ya estaba demasiado acelerado. Al entrar, lo primero que el ninja noto era lo occidental que ese lugar lucia. El piso, las mesas, incluso la rockola que estaba en una esquina tocando música en un idioma extranjero. Esto era un punto negativo para Garu, pues él prefería mil veces el ambiente tradicional. Por eso le gustaba frecuentar el Goh Rong, por sus platillos típicos orientales y por la agradable atmósfera conocida que se respiraba.

La segunda cosa que Garu noto fue lo lleno que el lugar estaba. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, lo único libre era un espacio de 4 sillas en la barra principal donde Abyo estaba sentado mientras era atendido por ¿Santa?

一 Ho, Ho, Ho, bienvenidos muchachos. ¿Que les puedo servir? 一 preguntó Santa con la usual alegría tan digna de él.

一 Yo voy a querer, bueno, para empezar, una malteada de chocolate, y Garu una de vainilla. ¿Cierto? 一 cuestionó el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo que tomaba asiento a un lado suyo, esperando haber acertado en los gustos de este. Garu asintió, lo que hizo que Abyo sonriera complacido 一 Ya lo sabia.

La verdad es que a Garu no se le antojaba nada, ni siquiera queria estar ahí en primer lugar. Pero una malteada de vainilla no sonaba tan mal.

ㅡ Aquí están sus malteadas chicos. Ho, Ho, Ho.

一 Muchas gracias. ¡Wow! Mira eso Garu. ¿Apoco no se ven deliciosas? ¡Me encanta este lugar!

Garu rodó los ojos mientras sorbía su propia malteada. Que por cierto, si estaba muy rica.

Por supuesto que ese lugar le fascinaría a Abyo. Al igual que a Ching. Y por supuesto, también a…

ㅡ Hehehe

Al escuchar la bien conocida risilla diabólica, Garu casi expulsa la malteada por las narices. Volteando asustado, confirmó lo obvio. Pucca estaba sentada a su lado sonriente, con corazones flotantes encima de su cabeza. Garu estaba entre aterrado y molesto. No le gustaba que lo sorprendiera de esa manera, pues eso significaba que estaba con la guardia baja. Y como ninja, eso era algo imperdonable. Y Pucca seguía recordandole indirectamente lo mucho que aún le faltaba para lograr culminar su entrenamiento. Y eso siempre lo ponia de malas.

ㅡ ¡Hola Abyo, hola Garu! Qué coincidencia encontrarlos aquí ㅡ exclamó Ching con mal fingida sorpresa sentándose a lado del moreno. Garu la miró acusadoramente. Si claro, como no. _Coincidencia. _Seguramente, las muy pillas los habían seguido hasta acá.

ㅡ ¿Eh? Ah sí, claro. Oigan, tienen que probar estas malteadas chicas. ¡Son deliciosas! ― contestó Abyo, demasiado ocupado en saborear su postre como para prestarle mucha atención a Ching, para decepción de esta.

Garu decidió seguir el buen ejemplo de Abyo y concentrarse en su propia malteada, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía a Pucca. No era una tarea sencilla, pues la chica vaya que demandaba atención. Para su suerte, Santa en ese momento los interrumpió para tomar el pedido de las chicas. Ching se pidió una de fresa, y Pucca de vainilla. Igual que Garu por supuesto.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en hilera. Abyo ya estaba a punto de pedir su segunda, Ching apenas si había tocado la suya por estar parloteando quien sabe que tanta cosa - aunque su interlocutor no participaba mucho en la conversación - Garu sorbia a su propio mismo su malteada y Pucca hacia lo mismo. Se miraba que realmente la estaba disfrutando, incluso cerraba los ojos con visible placer.

Sin embargo, Garu no se había relajado mucho, pues sabía que en cualquier momento ella le saltaría encima. Y esta vez no lo iba a tomar desprevenido. El era un ninja, y no lo iba a sorprender tan fácil siempre que quería. Por eso, en cuanto miro por el rabillo del ojo que Pucca se movía hacia él, movió el brazo listo para bloquear la horda de besos, abrazos o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Tristemente el brazo de Garu logró dar de lleno con la malteada de Pucca, y debido a la brusquedad del movimiento lo mandó al suelo estrellándose estrepitosamente. La copa de la malteada quedó hecha añicos, y el contenido estaba derramado por el suelo. No había nada que rescatar.

Los murmullos cesaron al instante. El silencio se apoderó del local. Todos volteaban a ver a la ''parejita'', tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Un accidente, o una pelea de pareja?

ㅡ Oh, Pucca. Se te cayó toda tu malteada ㅡ le dijo Ching con lastima. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que fue Garu quien la tiró por accidente. Abyo miro triste la malteada en el suelo sin dejar de tomarle a la suya en ningún momento, pensando que eso era un gran, gran desperdicio. Inconscientemente, apretó más su malteada con miedo de que por algún descuido él también la derramara. Que tragedia.

Por su parte, el ninja miro a Pucca, pero ella no lo miraba a él. Sus ojos se posaban en la malteada derramada, y su mirada reflejaba una tristeza no muy habitual en la chica. Garu no supo decir si estaba triste por la malteada, porque el se la tiro o porque la tiro intentando alejarla de él. Probablemente las tres cosas. Sea como fuese, el ninja sintió una culpa inmensa. Pero no debería, ¡él solo intentaba protegerse!

''_De un abrazo, a lo mucho un beso'', _habló su conciencia, juzgandolo. Garu hizo una mueca. Tirarle malteadas a las chicas no era honorable. Como si fuera poco, se percató de que el vestido de Pucca también tenía algo de malteada encima. Bravo, Garu.

ㅡ Lo siento Pucca, pero tendrás que pagar por eso ㅡ le dijo Santa. Pucca lo miró con pesar. Ella solamente llevaba lo justo para una malteada, y ahora tendría que pagar por una que ni siquiera pudo dejar a la mitad. Con mucho pesar, saco de una bolsita de su vestido las monedas que llevaba para pagarle a Santa. Ni siquiera le alcanzaba para comprarse otra malteada.

Disimuladamente, Garu metió las manos a sus bolsillos para intentar pagar él por ella. Después de todo el fue el culpable de que esa malteada se cayera. Y Pucca no lo había delatado, y eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Para su mala suerte, solo tenia con lo que iba a pagar su propia malteada. Frunció el ceño. Debería pensar seriamente en buscar un empleo de verdad. En el Goh Rong, tal vez. Lo iba a considerar.

Pucca le pago a Santa, mientras este se disponía a limpiar y juntar el tiradero.

Garu intentaba buscar su mirada, para gritarle con los ojos que lo perdonara. Pero ella se rehusaba a verlo. No parecía molesta, pero se miraba algo decaída. Y eso a Garu no le gustaba, porque era por su culpa.

Después de unos minutos, Pucca se levantó para irse a su casa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Buscaría al ninja después, ya que se le pasara el sentimiento.

Cuando Garu miro que Pucca pensaba marcharse, se alarmó. _¡No, no te vayas! ¡Espera! _

Desesperado busco alrededor algo, lo que sea, para retenerla. De pronto lo vio, y una embarazosa idea se le ocurrió. Se ponía rojo de la vergüenza de solo pensarlo, pero tenía que remediar las cosas. Seria algo asi como su castigo por ser tan bruto.

Pucca ya estaba dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando Garu la detuvo del brazo. Sorprendida, olvido toda su congoja al ver a Garu rojo como tomate mirándola seriamente con un segundo popote en la mano. Ella le parpadeo, preguntandole si de verdad él le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella pensaba que le estaba ofreciendo.

Garu no asintió, simplemente puso el popote en su propia malteada y se la acerco. Ese pequeño acto hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa que casi le llegó hasta las orejas. Sentándose de nuevo, comenzó a tomar de la deliciosa malteada de Garu. Al principio Garu no quería tomarle, pero cuando miro que la chica se la acababa rápidamente decidió unirse. ''_Es que, si esta muy rica'' _pensó bobamente.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, bebiendo del mismo vaso. Pucca feliz mirándolo al mismo tiempo que tomaba, y Garu con el ceño fruncido todo sonrojado con los ojos cerrados. Picaramente, Pucca señaló un punto cualquiera a espaldas del ninja para que este volteara. En cuanto lo hizo, ella cambio los popotes para tomar del de Garu. ''_Es como un beso indirecto'' _pensó ella.

Cuando Garu regreso la mirada con una ceja enarcada, Pucca simplemente lo ignoro. Después de verla un poco sospechosamente, continuó bebiendo su malteada esta vez sin quitarle el ojo a Pucca para evitar que hiciera de las suyas. Y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se miraba linda con las mejillas infladas sorbiendo por el popote.

No lo estaba consiguiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He revivido! Disculpen por el Hiatus enorme. La realidad demanda mi atención así como Pucca demanda la de Garu. Pero estoy de vuelta, tal vez no tan constante como antes pero aqui ando. Esta sera una coleccion de shots para ejercitar mi escritura y mi musa floja. Les pedí en la página de __**Ninjas Eat Noodles - Garucca Fans**__ que me dieran palabras para que a partir de estas yo hiciera los shots. Y pues, este es el primero. Espero le guste y sobretodo a la ninja que me la dio. Muchas gracias Carmelita! Y también a ustedes por leer. No olviden dejar sus reviews que tengo muchas ganas de leerlos, disculpen si quedo un poco flojo pero después de tanto tiempo sin escribir estoy un poco fuera de práctica. Prometo mejorar. _

_La siguiente palabra será: __**Vestido **_

_Los quiero, y ¡Nos leemos despues!_


	2. Vestido

_Vestido_

_Palabra por: __**Alejandra Geraldin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chief miraba su reflejo en el viejo y roto espejo que había encontrado en la basura hace ya un buen tiempo. Posando y mirandose desde todos los ángulos posibles, admiraba la finura del bonito vestido color rosado que se había robado de una boutique el dia anterior. Había sido muy difícil llevarselo, pues no era tan sencillo esconderlo. Pero afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de que lo tomo. La verdad es que no creía que a nadie le importara, pues la prenda estaba colgada y arrumbada en aquella sección donde las tiendas ponen la mercancía que ya no quieren a un precio bastante accesible para deshacerse de esta y tener más espacio para nuevas tendencias.

La verdad Chief no entendia como podian poner ahi a lo que ella consideraba el vestido más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Pero bueno, Chief nunca había usado uno. Así que era lógico que pensara así. La única excepción había sido cuando se casó con Tobe, usando un bonito traje típico y tradicional. Pero solamente había sido prestado para la ceremonia, así que al terminar esta con mucho pesar tuvo que devolverlo.

Pero ahora tenía ese vestido, y era suyo.

Con mucha ilusión, se giraba y se volteaba admirando la prenda, acariciando la textura de la tela y sintiéndose la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Al estar siempre rodeada de puros hombres, Chief en ocasiones sentía la necesidad de resaltar su feminidad. Sobre todo para que Tobe la mirara como una chica de verdad, y no como otro de sus ninjas. Y con ese vestido puesto, realmente parecía una chica. Casi tan bonita como Pucca o como Ching.

No podía esperar a que Tobe la mirara.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Tobe en ese momento entró en la habitación.

— Estupido Garu pero me las va a pagar esto no se quedara asi ya vera ese hijo de… — entro murmurando atropelladamente en voz baja, pero en cuanto miró a Chief se detuvo de golpe mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y un poco de asombro olvidándose totalmente de Garu. Frunció el ceño — ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?

— Hola, Tobe. Oh, ¿esto? Es solo un vestido que me encontre por ahi — contesto Chief casualmente y restándole importancia, como si no hubiera estado esperando a que llegara y la viera desde que se lo puso. Después, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada apenada, añadió — ¿Qué te parece? Este… ¿te gusta? Es decir, ¿como me veo?

Tobe se sorprendió con dicho cuestionamiento. La miró de arriba a abajo sin decir ni una sola palabra, y tras breves momentos de silencio frunció el ceño nuevamente mirándola con lo que se podría interpretar con indiferencia e incluso algo de desagrado — No, no me gusta. Te ves ridicula.

A Chief se le cayó el rostro, convirtiéndose en la imagen de la pura decepción — ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿De verdad te disgusta tanto? — Tobe ni siquiera contestó. Antes de que ella siquiera terminara de formular la segunda pregunta, salió por donde había entrado dejándola sola en la habitación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Tobe estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre leyendo un antiguo pergamino que probablemente podría ayudarle a vengarse de Garu. De repente, Chief entró en la estancia usando su ropa de siempre. Traía una escoba y un recogedor, y en silencio sin dirigirle una palabra al ninja - pues bien sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando de su venganza se trataba - comenzó a barrer el piso.

Tobe la miró discretamente durante unos segundos, para después volver la atención a su lectura. Aparentemente.

— ¿Y tu vestido? — habló finalmente después de un rato sin pronunciar palabra ninguno de los dos. Chief sabía que no le gustaba que le hablara cuando estaba ocupado, pero por lo regular eso no era impedimento para que la vagabunda se metiera en sus asuntos y terminará por desesperarlo.

Chief no dejó de barrer — Me deshice de él — contestó con simpleza, sin mirarlo y encogiéndose de hombros.

A Tobe pareció sorprenderle la respuesta — ¿Lo tiraste? ¿Pero por qué?

— Porque piensas que me veo ridícula en el.

— ¿Y? ¿A quién le importa lo que yo piense?

— A mi me importa.

— Pues no debería — sentenció con dureza, cerrando el pergamino de golpe y saliendo de la habitación con un lindo y sonoro portazo.

Chief miro la puerta por donde se había marchado muy confundida. Parecía como si le hubiera molestado el hecho de que ella se hubiera desecho del vestido, lo que no tenía sentido porque él mismo le había dicho ayer que se miraba ridícula y que no le gustaba para nada. Ni siquiera pensó que le preguntara sobre eso. Suspirando, continuó con su labor. A veces no entendía muy bien a Tobe.

.

.

.

Chief regresaba de hacer su típico vandalismo con sus compañeros. Habían ido a conseguir comida, e increíblemente habían tenido éxito. Así que llegó de muy buen humor a la guarida. Pero se había ensuciado mucho en dicha osadía, por lo que quiso darse un baño primero. Pero antes de llegar al modesto cuartito donde se duchaban, algo llamó la atención encima de la litera donde ella dormía. Era una tela mal doblada de color morado, que ella no recordaba haber visto nunca y estaba segura de que no era suya. La tomó y comenzó a desdoblarla lentamente, poco a poco encontrandole forma. Se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Era un vestido!

No era como el otro, al parecer este no era tan afeminado pero seguía siendo muy bonito. Incluso tenia finta de ser mas comodo, de ser mas… _ella. _Sin duda, parecía más su estilo.

Justo en ese momento un ninja entró a la habitación, y ella aprovechó para abordarlo — Oye Jin hoo, ¿tu que sabes de este vestido? ¿Sabes quien lo trajo aquí?

— Ahh si, el amo Tobe nos mandó a mi y a Tifu a conseguir un vestido. Supongo que es para usted — contestó el ninja, hablándole como si fuera la mujer de su amo. Que técnicamente y en cierta forma, así era.

— ¿Dijo que era para mi? — pregunto Chief ilusionada y con los ojos radiantes, llevándose una mano al rostro.

— Bueno, no lo dijo. Pero asumo que es así, ya que usted es la única mujer que vive aquí. Por eso lo pusimos en su litera.

— ¿Y no le preguntaron para quién era o para que lo quería? — insistió Chief.

El ninja se rasco la nuca mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza — Por supuesto que lo intentamos, pero ya sabe como es el amo Tobe. Comenzó a gritonearnos que nos metieramos en nuestros propios asuntos, y no nos dijo nada más. Incluso cuando lo conseguimos y se lo llevamos para que nos diera su aprobación y nos dijera qué hacer con él, nos corrió diciendo que estaba muy ocupado y que no quería ser interrumpido. Simplemente dijo que lo dejaramos en alguna litera, y bueno pues, la dejamos en la de usted. Ni que alguno de nosotros lo fuera a usar — concluyó el ninja con diversión.

Chief sonrió para sí misma, y estrecho el vestido contra sí — Ya veo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Ji Hoo con curiosidad.

Chief ensanchó su sonrisa — No, nada. Gracias por la información. Y por el vestido.

.

.

.

Todos los hombres de la casa estaban hechos bola en la sala principal comiendo de lo que los vagabundos habían traído. Algunos ninjas afortunados en sillas, otros en el suelo junto con Payaso y Chamán. Tobe estaba en una mesita vieja trazando su nuevo plan para vengarse de Garu mientras comía, ignorando el bullicio que lo rodeaba y mandandolos a callar una que otra vez, sin éxito alguno.

De repente, Chief entró en la habitación toda sonrisas y proyectando una alegría en demasía muy inusual en ella - casi casi compitiendo con la misma Pucca - y luciendo el bonito vestido morado.

Todos detuvieron su charla para mirarla, algunos sorprendidos, otros extrañados e incluso ruborizados, pues nunca la habían visto de esa manera. A veces se les olvidaba que Chief era una chica. Tobe la miró de reojo, pero no levanto la mirada y hundió más su cabeza en sus planes como si quisiera ocultar su rostro.

— ¿Pero qué traes puesto? — le preguntó Chamán mirándola como si no la conociera. No precisamente en el buen sentido. Payaso la miraba de la misma forma.

— Un vestido, dah — contestó ella con obviedad.

— Ja, pareces una niña — se burló Payaso.

— Pues soy una niña, tonto.

— Pues yo creo que te ves ridicula. ¿Verdad que si, Tobe?

Tobe por fin levantó la mirada, y se le quedo viendo a Chief de un modo parecido a la primera vez que la vio en vestido. Solo que esta vez no frunció el ceño — Si, se ve ridicula — concedió.

Sin embargo, a pesar de obtener la misma respuesta y aparentemente la misma reacción, Chief esbozo una gigantesca sonrisa. Y es que si Tobe la considerara ridícula como decía, no se habría tomado la molestia de mandar a sus ninjas a conseguirle un nuevo vestido. Y si ella no le importaría en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se habría preocupado por tomarse dicha molestia.

Estaba equivocada, entendía a Tobe mejor de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

Tobe se encerró en el cuarto de a lado, pues con tanto alboroto no lo dejaban concentrarse en su venganza. Aunque la verdad, la falta de concentración se debía a un motivo muy diferente, uno que Tobe no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

En cuanto miró a Chief en ese vestido rosado no pudo negar que no se miraba mal, que era lo máximo que él se había permitido pensar en cuanto a la vagabunda. Sin embargo, el vestido era tan… horroroso. Tan cursi. Más propio de la loca gritona de pelo azul que de ella. Tobe no mintió cuando dijo que no le gustaba y que se veía ridícula en el.

Pero nunca pensó que sus palabras llegaran a afectar tanto a Chief como para deshacerse del vestido. Ella se miraba bobamente contenta con él, pero al parecer se lo había arruinado. Y eso le molestaba a Tobe, porque su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo por eso. O sea, ¡ni siquiera sabia que tenia conciencia! Y lo peor es que no podía concentrarse en sus planes por eso, asi que decidio ponerle fin a ese problema tan absurdo consiguiendole a la niña otro vestido. Pero uno más decente. Uno que no se mirara tan ñoño, según su criterio. Y definitivamente de otro color.

Y había acertado, porque le quedaba mejor. Claro, no estaba dispuesto a admitir tal cosa. Ni ante sí mismo ni ante ella y menos ante todos sus secuaces. Eso lo haria ver débil. Y de por si no encontraba la manera de hacerles entender que ella no era su esposa y que no debían de tratarla como tal, como para decir que se miraba decente y animarlos más. Sobretodo a Chief, que no dejaba de llamarle _cariño_ en cada oportunidad.

Asi que convencido de que habia obrado prudentemente continuo planeando su venganza, intentando sacar la imagen de Chief con vestido de su cabeza y fallando miserablemente.

.

.

.

— Hola cariño, ¿qué haces?

— Planeo mi venganza, largo. Y no me llames cariño.

— Ya, no te pongas así. Solo queria agradecerte. Por mi vestido.

— No se de que me hablas. Vete.

— Anda, ya se que tu lo mandaste traer para mi. Admitelo cariño.

— No hay pruebas que confirmen tus teorías retorcidas. No me llames así. Fuera.

— ¡Claro que las tengo! Tu me diste este vestido…

— No…

— Porque me amas…

— ¿Pero que…?

— Y crees que me veo preciosa.

— ¡YO NUNCA HE DICHO…! ¡Te ves ridicula!

— Lo que tu digas… cariño.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡Chief sal de aquí ya te he dicho mil veces que no me hables cuando estoy trabajando! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola! Gracias por leer! Yo se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja de Tobe y Chief, o no les importa xd en lo personal los que me leen continuamente saben que me encanta, y pues en cuanto leí la palabra __**Vestido **__no pude evitar pensar en Chief. Y dije, esto tiene que ser un shot Tobief. No se si la ninja que me la dio pensaba concretamente en un shot Garucca, si fue asi lo siento! Aun así espero que sea de tu agrado, lo hice con amor. Muchas gracias por la palabra Ale, se me hizo muy sencillo trabajar sobre ella. Y bueno, usualmente cuando escribo sobre Tobe o Chief siempre escribo a un Tobe neurótico (porque lo es Lol) y a una Chief leal y enamorada, pero quería profundizar un poco más en ellos, dejar un poquito el toque cómico y darles un enfoque más serio. Si se fijan, a diferencia de otros Tobief míos esta vez me concentré más en el punto de vista de Chief, dándole muy poco reflector a Tobe pero sin dejarlo de lado y exponiendo su punto de vista de las cosas para que no se vea tan cretino (aunque lo sigue siendoxd) La verdad es que es muy difícil escribir a Tobe enamorado, no me puedo imaginar al personaje tipo WYIM porque simplemente siento que no le queda. Así que trato de imaginar cómo sería o al menos como me lo imagino yo en su relación con Chief. Algo bruto y tosco, pero al final simplemente son sentimientos que no sabe o teme expresar. O no quiere xd pero ahi estan. La serie no me dio mucho de donde tomar, simplemente sabemos que Chief ama a Tobe pero nunca que onda con el. Ojala en esta nueva temporada no se olviden de esta parejita, y es algo que me preocupa porque según yo Chief (ahora Jing Jing) no ha aparecido en ningún episodio. Pero bueno, habrá que esperar para ver._

_Ahora, a los reviews! : _

_**Miko-Sempai: **__Muchas gracias Miko! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer n_n_

_**Marshmellow: **__Que bueno que te gusto Vero, y si, ahora que hay nueva temporada quisiera hacer referencia a ella e incluso mas adelante usar personajes. Pero eso seria hasta que pudiera ver todos los episodios y subtitulados obviamente. Espero que Vooz se apure con eso! _

_**StefanyGaru: **__Me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis historias, y lamento mucho hacerte esperar! Muchisimas gracias por la paciencia :') hehe yo tambien le tire algo encima a mi novio por accidente, pero eso hizo que estuviéramos a mano porque anteriormente el tambien me habia tirado una piña colada. Somos bien torpes xD Y pues si actualice pronto, espero te guste! _

_**Carmelita: **__No no te mueraas x) muchas gracias por tu aporte, sirvio de mucho n_n Aww, muchas gracias. Yo tambien los amo con todo mi kokorito 3 Lamento hacerlos esperar demasiado, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Muchisimas gracias por la paciencia, y me alegra causarte felicidad uwu Y gracias (este comentario está lleno de agradecimientos, pero es que pusiste muchas cosas lindas skskskd3) por lo de la escritura, en realidad considero que aun me falta pulirme mucho sobre todo porque ya tenía bastante sin escribir, pero poco a poco.  
__**Seline Feline: **__Hola! Siii, es real, estoy de vueltaaa ahhhh xD Me alegra hacerte feliz con mis historias y que te gusten tanto, de hecho quiero aprovechar para agradecerte por no solo leer esta si no mis historias anteriores y dejar tus reviews. A pesar de no subir nada los leía y eso me causaba mucha felicidah, enserio muchas gracias *_* Y disculpa la demora en actualizar, y tambien gracias por la paciencia. Significa mucho para mi :')_

_**Gaby Whitlock: **__Hola bebe, muchas gracias. Me alegra estar de regreso :') Que bueno que te haya gustado, y el que digas que parece un episodio de la nueva temporada es para mi todo un honor uwu Muchas gracias cariño! _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar su bello y sensual review. Ya saben que son el Garu de mi Pucca n_n_

_La siguiente palabra será: __**Flores**_

_Los quiero, ¡y nos leemos despues!  
_


	3. Flores

_Flores_

_Palabra por: __**Alejandra Geraldin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ching caminaba por la aldea emocionada sin poder contenerse de dar uno que otro saltito al andar. En la mano tenía asidos fuertemente dos boletos para una película en el cine, una comedia con artes marciales y un leve toque de romance. Nada demasiado empalagoso. Era la combinación perfecta.

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero por fin se había decidido. Iba a invitar a Abyo a salir. Por fin.

Ya había salido a solas con Abyo, pero era por pura coincidencia que se topaban en algún sitio y decidian pasar el rato juntos. Y con las constantes carreras de Garu y Pucca frecuentemente se quedaban solos. Pero nunca era algo premeditado. Y Ching ya se había cansado de esperar a que Abyo diera el primer paso.

Se moría de los nervios. Ching no era tan atrevida ni audaz como Pucca. Aunque eran obvios sus sentimientos hacia el artista marcial, ella nunca había llegado a tal punto de llevar la delantera en todo momento y en todo aspecto como su amiga con Garu. Nunca había sido tan directa con el chico, y aunque definitivamente había tenido sus momentos "_Pucca'', _jamas habia hecho algo semejante.

Es por eso que, tras analizar la situación con su mejor amiga, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba ser más asertiva si quería que Abyo reconociera sus sentimientos y la tomara en serio. Además, debía admitir que su querido artista marcial era bastante despistado, y por mucho que ella se esmeraba en lanzarle indirectas muy directas, lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Así que estaba decidido.

Primero fue a buscarlo a su casa, pero el oficial Bruce le dijo que se había ido a comer con Garu. Y ahí es donde Ching se dirigía.

Cuando llegó al Goh Rong, lo primero que alarmó a Ching era lo lleno que estaba. Siempre era así, por supuesto. Pero tal vez eran los nervios que hacían parecer al restaurante más concurrido que de costumbre. Trago duro. ¿Y si la rechazaba enfrente de todos? O peor, ¿y si se burlaba?

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo esos pensamientos, recibiendo un reproche de Gwon por la perturbación. No. Abyo no era así. Además, el no le era tan indiferente. A veces se sonrojaba cuando estaba con ella, ¡e incluso se habían besado!

Ese recuerdo en particular hizo que, a pesar de la ansiedad que la consumía en ese momento, sonriera. Iba a salir con ese atolondrado costara lo que costara.

De repente lo encontró. Sentado junto con Garu y con Pucca, sonriendo divertido viendo como su amiga intentaba acercarse al ninja mientras este trataba de ignorarla a toda costa. Sus dientes blancos resaltaban por su piel morena. Era tan apuesto...

― Aquí vamos Gwon ― le dijo a su gallina, quien aunque no aprobaba para nada lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer aun así la estaba apoyando quedándose en su cabeza. Suspirando y dandose animos en el interior, se acercó a la mesa.

― ¡Hola chicos! ― saludo, tratando de actuar natural y con su habitual alegría de siempre. Sin embargo, para personas que la conocían muy bien y que eran bastante observadoras – como Pucca y Garu – sonó un poco sobreactuada y algo forzada. Ambos dejaron su rutina habitual para observala detenidamente.

― Hola Ching ― para otros, que aunque sí la conocían pero no eran tan sagaces, como Abyo, Ching sonaba perfectamente normal. Así que el correspondió el saludo igual que todos los días.

― ¿Como has estado? ― le pregunto a él solamente, pues tan nerviosa estaba que olvido dirigirse propiamente a sus otros amigos.

― Igual de bien que siempre, ¿y tu?

― Me alegro mucho. También, bien ― resopló, era el momento de la verdad ― Mmm, este… oye, Abyo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Pucca ensancho los ojos sorprendida, comprendiendo lo que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de hacer. Y por mucho que deseaba quedarse a ver, sabía que lo propio era darles su espacio. Ching lo hacia con ella y con Garu, asi que debia hacer lo mismo. Volteo a mirar a Garu, quien simplemente miraba ceñudo de Ching a Abyo y viceversa sin comprender nada. Pucca quiso reírse de la ingenuidad de el chico, pero no era momento. Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo para que se levantara y alejaran de ahí. Obviamente el ninja respingo, pero una mirada de advertencia de Pucca fue suficiente para resignarse y dejarse llevar. Algo raro sucedía, y por supuesto que iba a exigir una explicación.

Pero concentrémonos en Ching y Abyo.

― Muy bien, soy todo oídos ― dijo Abyo, dándole toda su atención pues Pucca se había secuestrado a su amigo.

― Bueno, no es tanto como una pregunta. Es más bien una propues- ¡invitación! Es una invitación ― se corrigió a tiempo, dándose cuenta que la palabra _propuesta _sonaba demasiado sugerente y que tal vez podría espantar un poco a Abyo ― Veras, mañana habrá una función para una película que quiero ir a ver y que realmente se ve muy divertida. Tengo dos boletos, y pues pensé que tal vez tu quisieras verla también… conmigo ― ya, lo había dicho. Le tendió un boleto para que mirara el título de la película, cruzando los dedos en que si le interesara.

― "Del odio al amor hay… ¿una patada?'' ― leyó, enarcando una ceja con curiosidad ― Qué título tan extraño, ¿es romántica?

― ¡No! Bueno, si tiene algo de romance pero, tambien tiene comedia y artes marciales ― aclaró, temiendo que si Abyo pensaba que era de amor no aceptaria.

― ¡¿Artes marciales?! ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Ji-Ya! ― exclamó, poniéndose de pie y rasgándose la camisa sin ninguna razón en particular.

― ¿Enserio? ― pregunto Ching, sin poder disimular su emoción y alegría.

― ¡Claro! Espera, pregunta ― dijo Abyo luciendo confundido ― ¿Por que no invitaste a Pucca? Es tu mejor amiga y siempre van juntas a todos lados.

― Oh, bueno es que, pues, Pucca prefiere perseguir a Garu. Y la verdad… yo pensé en ti para ver esta película ― admitió, sonrojándose levemente. Gwon rodó los ojos. Le desesperaba ver a su dueña tan perdida por el moreno torpe semidesnudo.

― Oh, vaya ― dijo Abyo, rascándose la nuca y sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas ― Muchas gracias Ching. Es muy lindo de tu parte ― agradeció sincero.

― De nada ― le sonrió Ching ― Entonces, ¿mañana a las 6:00? ― pregunto para asegurar. La película comenzaba a las 7, pero quería tener tiempo para comprar las golosinas y las bebidas, además de poder conversar con Abyo durante buen rato.

― Cuenta con ello ― le aseguro Abyo, sonriéndole y guiñandole un ojo que hizo a Ching le temblaran las piernas.

Gwon simplemente resoplo. Patético.

.

.

.

Ching se observaba en el espejo de su habitación satisfecha con el resultado. Realmente se había esmerado en verse linda, y procuro poner producción en aquellas cosas bastante notorias que incluso alguien tan despistado como Abyo no podria dejar pasar. Por ejemplo, en lugar de ponerse su típico traje chino púrpura, se puso un vestido verde. Y también cambió su peinado, lo que amerito que Gwon no pudiera estar en su cabeza aquella noche, lo que no agradó para nada a la gallinita.

Pero es que Ching realmente quería estar a solas con Abyo, pues no sabía lo que ocurriría. Tal vez le tomará de la mano, o tal vez se besaran de nuevo…

Ese pensamiento hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cara, así que sacudió su cabeza para desechar esa idea. Ching no quería besarlo otra vez hasta asegurarse de sus sentimientos. Y para eso ella tendría que expresarlos esa misma noche. Y no se sentía preparada todavía. Tenía que tener la certeza de estar en aguas seguras, pues si no todo se volvería extraño. Ya tenían una cita. Era un avance.

Tomando su bolso, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el cine. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada, pero pensó que estar un tiempo antes la ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.

Sonrió. De verdad estaba muy ilusionada.

.

.

.

Ching caminaba de regreso a casa, mucho más temprano de la hora en la que ella penso que estaria de vuelta. Cabizbaja y confundida. Y también dolida.

Abyo nunca llegó.

Al principio Ching pensó que se había retrasado, algo que sabia que podria pasar conociendolo. Pero, al faltar cinco para las siete, supo que no llegaría. Aun asi se quedo hasta las 8, con la pequeña esperanza de que Abyo apareciera a último minuto con una explicación razonable y coherente de porqué había demorado tanto. Pero no lo hizo.

Al pasar por un bote de basura, Ching tiro ahí los boletos.

.

.

.

Abyo se dirigía al Goh Rong demasiado hambriento, y ansioso por encontrar a Garu. El dia anterior habia estado entrenando como loco, intentando ser más fuerte y hábil para así poder vencer a su mejor amigo. O por lo menos estar al mismo nivel. Había entrenado tanto, que perdió la noción del tiempo y no ceno absolutamente nada. Y al terminar se sintió demasiado cansado como para hacer o pensar otra cosa que no fuera dormir como un oso.

Cuando llego, miro a su mejor amigo sentado con Ching. Al verla, Abyo sintió cierto tipo de mortificación, pero no pudo lograr entender o recordar por qué.

― ¡Garu! Más vale que te prepares en clase del Maestro Chang hoy, porque ahora sí te voy a destrozar. ¡Ji-Ya! ― se conoce exactamente bien lo que Abyo hizo después de esa exclamación.

Garu simplemente lo miro indiferente, y rodó los ojos. Si, claro.

Abyo iba a continuar con sus advertencias, diciéndole lo mucho que había entrenado el día anterior y exagerando todos los movimientos que perfecciono, pero la mirada intensa y penetrante de Ching captó su atención. Y se percató que ella no lo había saludado todavía.

― Que tal Ching ― saludo el amigablemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ching lo miraba en silencio de una manera extraña, que no sabía descifrar muy bien. Como si esperara algo de él ― ¿Que? ¿Por qué me miras asi? ― preguntó con genuina inocencia. Ella siempre lo veía de una manera especial, como si él fuera lo más genial del mundo. Que sí lo era, pero Ching realmente se daba cuenta de ello. Pero ese dia no era así.

Al escucharlo preguntar eso, Ching agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Frunció el ceño, y luciendo muy molesta se puso de pie bruscamente ― Eres increible, Abyo ― le dijo. Pero no sonó para nada como un cumplido. Y dicho esto, se fue del local.

― Pero, ¿yo que hice? ― se preguntó en voz alta. Garu, quien miro atento la extraña escenita, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Estaba igual de perdido que el.

.

.

.

Ambos chicos entrenaban en el bosque frente a la casa de Garu, pues Abyo no podía esperarse hasta la clase para presumir sus ''avances''. En eso estaban, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una conocida y recurrente visita.

― Oh, oh. Será mejor que corras Garu. Ahí viene Pucca ― le advirtió a su amigo.

Garu volteo para verificar que no fuera una artimaña de Abyo quien, por supuesto, iba perdiendo y que probablemente diría eso para distraerlo. Pero se crispo todo cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad Pucca si venía corriendo velozmente hacia el.

Dándose cuenta que ya no alcanzaria a huir a tiempo, se encogió intentando protegerse del inevitable impacto.

Pero este nunca sucedió.

Pucca lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose directamente a Abyo, a quien le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro y lo mandó al suelo.

― ¡Auch! ¡Oye, Pucca! ¿¡Que rayos te sucede por qué me golpeas!? ― le reclamó, molesto por la falta de delicadeza con la que sin ningún motivo estaba siendo tratado.

Pucca lo miro muy, muy enfadada. Roja del coraje, incluso le salía humo sobre la cabeza. Garu observaba muy sorprendido, y comprendió que Abyo había tenido que hacer algo muy, muy idiota para que Ching y Pucca se comportaran así con él y lo trataran de esa manera.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Pucca le arrojó un papelito arrugado. Cuando Abyo lo miro, todo se le vino a la mente como relámpago. Los boletos. La película. _Ching. _Por lo regular tardaba más tiempo en atar cabos, pero esta vez fue diferente. El comportamiento de Ching esa tarde ahora cobraba mucho sentido.

― Demonios. ¿La he cagado, verdad? ― le dijo a Pucca, sintiendo como su ojo derecho comenzaba a hincharse debido al puñetazo que le dio su amiga.

Ella asintió, con sus brazos como jarrita sobre su cintura. Aún se le miraba muy molesta. Garu solamente los miraba a los dos. Parecía que ellos sabían de lo que hablaban, pero el no tenia ni idea. Y eso lo hizo sentirse fuera de lugar, y no le gusto. Así que se acercó a ellos, mirando los boletos en la mano de Abyo, los señalo y le enarcó una ceja.

― Había quedado en ir con Ching a ver esta pelicula el dia de ayer. Pero se me fue el tiempo entrenando, termine tan cansado que yo… lo olvide. Por eso estaba molesta conmigo hoy. La deje plantada.

Garu rodó los ojos y suspiro pesadamente. Abyo idiota. Pobre Ching. Se merecía ese golpe que Pucca le dio.

― Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que arreglarlo. Pucca, necesito tu ayuda. Tu eres su mejor amiga, y eres mujer… ¿que hago? ― pregunto Abyo mortificado. Muy pocas veces Ching se molestaba con él, pero esta vez de verdad sentía que se había pasado, ya que ella nunca había sido tan dura ni tan seca anteriormente.

Al escucharlo Pucca sonrió complacida. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pensando como Abyo podría enmendar semejante metidota de pata. ¿Como contentar a Ching? Pensó en las veces que Garu la había hecho enojar o sentir mal, y como solía enmendarlo. Sonrio aun mas. Sabía lo que surtiria efecto, sobretodo porque Abyo no lo había hecho antes. Con un gesto, le dijo que se acercara.

Abyo obedeció, y dejo que Pucca le cuchicheara al oído mientras él escuchaba atentamente y asentía obediente.

― ¿Estas segura que eso funcionara? ― cuestionó una vez que ella le dijo su idea, y Pucca asintió segura ― Muy bien, no se diga mas. ¡Gracias Pucca! ― le agradeció, echándose a correr por el bosque hacia la aldea.

Pucca lo despidió con la mano sonriente, sintiéndose satisfecha y feliz por su amiga. Estaba segura que eso sería suficiente para que Ching se alegrará. Sintiendo la mirada penetrante del ninja a su lado, lo miro, encontrándose con la mirada confundida y algo molesta del ninja. No le parecía divertido que Pucca lo haya excluido tan descaradamente del asunto, ¡Ching también era su amiga!

La chica solamente le ensanchó la sonrisa, poniendo esa cara maliciosa dándole a entender lo que seguía. Garu, que la conocía bien, cambió su gesto molesto por uno alarmado y comenzó a huir por el bosque con ella pisándole los talones soltando corazones.

.

.

.

Ching golpeaba el costal con todas sus fuerzas, intentando desahogarse con este en lugar de con Abyo. Gwon la miraba desde una de las bancas pegadas a la pared, preocupada por su dueña y algo aterrada por la manera en que esta le pegaba al instrumento de entrenamiento.

La pobre realmente se sentía muy mal, sobretodo cuando tenia tantas expectativas acerca de la noche anterior. Pero sabía que no podía permanecer molesta por mucho tiempo, pues eso equivaldría a terminar su amistad con el moreno. La había herido al dejarla plantada, si. Pero aun lo quería demasiado como para ya no hablarle jamás.

Así que era mejor hacer lo de siempre, desahogarse con Pucca y sacar todos esos sentimientos negativos que no iban con ella en el entrenamiento. Sabía que esta vez no seria tan facil olvidar lo que Abyo le hizo, pero con el tiempo podría sobrellevarlo. Se olvidaria de volver a invitarlo a salir, y dejaría las cosas como estaban. Era lo mejor.

― Emm, h-hola, Ching ― La chica detuvo su golpe en seco, quedándose paralizada por la sorpresa de oír esa voz. Miro el reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para la clase, y Abyo nunca llegaba tan temprano. No estaba lista para verlo ― ¿Calentando para la tarde? Ibas en serio con ese saco, por un momento pensé que ibas a…

― ¿Que haces aqui Abyo? ― lo interrumpió intentando sonar neutra, acercándose a la banca donde estaban Gwon y su botella de agua sin mirarlo todavía, mientras que la gallina miraba a Abyo de un modo no muy bueno ― Aun falta para la clase. Me has interrumpido.

― Oh...ya veo. Lo siento. Veras, vine aquí porque… quiero disculparme contigo. Soy un idiota. No, no soy un idiota. Soy _el_ idiota. El idiota más grande del universo. Olvide lo de ayer. Me quedé entrenando hasta tarde, y se me paso. Perdón. Tu sabes lo mucho que quiero ser igual que Garu, porque aunque me pese admitirlo él me supera por mucho. Tu sabes que jamás admitiría esto a nadie. Y se que no es justificación suficiente. Lamento muchísimo dejarte plantada ayer, de verdad no lo hice aproposito. Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo te juro que lo haría e iría a esa cita contigo ― Ching agrandó los ojos al escuchar la palabra _cita _salir de su boca, pero no pudo decir nada porque Abyo seguía parloteando atropelladamente ― Realmente yo queria ir. De verdad quería ir contigo. Perdoname, se que herí tus sentimientos. Por favor Ching, ¡me muero si dejas de hablarme! ¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Por favor? ― suplico.

Ching apretó la botella de agua contra su pecho, sin poder decir nada ni moverse. Cielos, ¡apenas si podía respirar! Abyo se estaba disculpando con ella, algo que casi nunca solía hacer. Y no solo eso, se estaba abriendo con ella admitiendo una debilidad. Su corazón latía fuertemente. ¡Oh Abyo, grandísimo tonto!

― ¿Ching?... ― llamo Abyo, al ver que ella no decía nada y no se volteaba. Dio un paso con la intención de acercarse a ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Gwon se le dejó ir graznando y aleteando sus alas de forma violenta y comenzó a picar por donde pudiera y alcanzará impidiéndole avanzar ― ¡Ahh, Ching controla a tu bestia! ¡Me ataca!

Ching volteo alarmada para detener a su gallinita, pero lo que vio la dejo tan impactada que dejó caer su botella al suelo. Frente a ella, Abyo forcejeaba con Gwon intentando esquivar los picotazos, con un ojo hinchado, morado, y con la mano derecha en alto sosteniendo un pequeño pero lindo ramito de flores, protegiéndolo del ataque de su gallina.

Se quedó un rato en shock, boquiabierta y muy sorprendida hasta que el grito de Abyo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad ― ¡Chiiiiing!

La aludida sacudió la cabeza y acudió a salvar al chico en apuros ― ¡Gwon! ¡Espera, déjalo! ― acercándose, tomo a la frenética gallinita en brazos, que se tranquilizó inmediatamente en cuando la cargo pero sin dejar de ver feo a el bobo frente a ella.

― Demonios, ¡parece perro chihuahueño! ― se quejo ― Pero bueno, supongo que me lo merezco.

― Abyo, ¿pero que...? ¿Que te paso en el ojo? ― pregunto genuinamente preocupada.

― Ohh, ¿esto? No es nada. Solo… una llamada de atención. Ni siquiera me duele ― mintió descaradamente ― ¡Por cierto! Estas son para ti ― Abyo le tendió las flores, un poco maltratadas por intentar defenderse de la gallina asesina, pero seguían siendo preciosas. Al menos así le parecieron a Ching, como las flores más bellas del mundo.

― ¿Son… p-para mi? ― cuestiono ella sonrojada, sin poder creérselo.

Abyo asintió y le sonrió, guiñandole el ojo ― Pues claro. Ni modo que para Gwon ― bromeo, y apartó un segundo para mirar feo a la gallina, que le devolvió el favor ― De verdad Ching. Perdoname, lo siento muchisisisisimo. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme? Y para que veas que de verdad me importa, después de la clase vamos hoy al cine. Solo tu y yo. A ver esa película, o la que tu quieras. Y no te preocupes que yo pago todo.

Ching no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ― ¿Todo? ¿Tienes como? ― pregunto, conociendo que el artista marcial no era el mejor ahorrador del mundo y que casi siempre estaba gastado.

― Si, por todo ― le aseguro, pensando en su mente que le pediría dinero prestado a Garu por supuesto. Porque el no tenia ni un quinto. Pero Ching no necesitaba saber eso.

Ella sonrió, y dejando a Gwon en el suelo acepto las flores e hizo todo lo posible por no lanzarse encima de el cual Pucca con Garu ― Está bien. Te perdono.

A Abyo le brillaron los ojos de la emoción ― ¡Es una cita, entonces! ― exclamó sin poder contenerse.

Ching se volvió más roja de lo que ya estaba ― Pues sí, es una cita. Pero antes que nada, ven. Vamos a curar ese ojo tuyo ― le dijo, tomando su mano para guiarlo hacia el kit de primeros auxilios.

― ¿Que? ¿No crees que me veo aun mas guapo de lo que soy con el ojo así?

Ching soltó una risita sujetando fuerte pero delicadamente las flores, pensando que el que Abyo la dejara plantada probablemente fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido. Tal vez ella y Abyo no formalizarian mañana mismo, pero sin duda iban por buen camino.

Un muy buen camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Pooooor fiiin! Lamento mucho la demora con este shot, pero es que pues, ya saben. La vida xd y ademas que se me atravesó por los ojos el otro fic que subi el martes. Pero descuiden, no abandonaré este no importa lo mucho que me tarde. La verdad ya era hora de que le diera el reflector a estos dos, creo que nunca se los he dado como se debe o: Espero que les haya gustado, les agradeceria muchisimo sus reviews que son el Abyo de mi Ching. ¿Que opinan? ¿alguna critica __**constructiva**__? (nótese en el énfasis en constructiva) _

_Muchas gracias a la ninja Alejandra por la van dos seguidas que te tocan chica, que bien ;) espero te guste esta parejita y también te haya gustado el shot. _

_Ahora, ¡a los reviews!_

_**Marshmellow: ¡**__Me alegro que te haya gustado! No fue solamente pensando en ti, se que hay varios que no les gusta el Tobief o que simplemente les da igual haha xd pero aun asi muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar tu bello review n_n ¡I love you too girl!_

_**Miko-Sempai: **__NOOO NO TE MUERAAAS QUE HARIAMOS SIN TI MIKO D: Me alegra haber alegrado tu vida, y que te guste mi Tobe todo piraton xD Gracias por leer y por tu setsi review uwu_

_**Gaby Whitlock: **__aasdsdlkflf muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida. Lo se, ese Tobe se hace del rogar 7u7r  
__**S-pastelstar: **__Aww, ¡muchas gracias! Me pone feliz que te haya gustado y que a pesar de que shipees a Chief/JingJing con Payaso le hayas dado una oportunidad. Y si, escribir a Tobe enamorado es toda un odisea, creeme. Uno tiene que desarrollar cierta habilidad para saber qué cosas haría el personaje y que cosas no, y cómo las haría sobretodo. Es la cosa con los personajes tsunderes xd pero me encantaan. Ay si, no me gusta para nada el Tobe de WYIM. Y el otro dia estaba exponiendo eso en la pagina fijate. Me desagrada el Tobecca, pero más que nada por la personalidad de Tobe. Y algo la de Pucca. Si estuviera bien desarrollado respetando la personalidad de este personaje, seguiria sin gustarme pero al menos no me darían ganas de jalarme los cabellos cada vez que veo algo de ese ship haha, incluso la trama de ese fic suena interesante para mi que soy Garucca. Lo leería solo para ver como es la personalidad de Tobe ahí. Pero aun así Garucca rules B-) Y si, espero que si saquen a Chief en esta nueva temporada y sobretodo que siga enamorada de Tobe. Si mi ship se hunde yo me hundo junto con el u.u No se cual sea tu palabra, de todos modos las escojo al azar. En cuanto la utilice, por favor hazmelo saber c: _

_**MaxyLoop: **__Hola! ¡Se quien eres por tus iniciales! uwu okay eso sonó muy stalker haha,me refiero a que reconozco tus iniciales por la página. Muchisimas gracias por leer, me alegra que te hayan encantado y que mis historias pedorras te hagan fangirlear c': Tranquila, muchas gracias por dejar tu review ahora de verdad lo aprecio mucho n_n Nos estamos leyendo Marianita ;)_

_**Garu0212:**__ HAHAHAHAA sii básicamente la Michoacana version Sooga algo asi XD mori con eso. De hecho me inspiré en esa escena de la película Volver al futuro para ese shot, y un poco en la de Jimmy Neutron xd Garu necesita relajarse más, para eso tiene a sus amigos y a su novia no reconocida :D Y si, Pucca se puso triste por las tres cosas. Pobre de mi niña, lo bueno que Garu lo arreglo honorablemente. Y sobre el segundo shot, creo que Tobe es mayor que Garu por 3 años si no me equivoco. Al menos así era en las temporada anteriores no se si ya lo hayan modificado. Es que es muy enojon x) Y si, los hombres saben que nos queda bien y que no. Por eso hay que llevarlos de compras aunque se resistan 8-D Que bueno que te guste mi Tobe piraton, me haces feliz uwu Debo decir que me alegra mucho ver como fangirleas en tus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarlos y por supuesto, de leer las historias. De verdad, lo agradezco mucho :'D _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus hermosos reviews. _

_La siguiente palabra es: __**Parque de Diversiones **__ (es una frase en realidad lol)_

_Los quiero, ¡y nos leemos despues! _


End file.
